


Don't Be a Dream

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart would race for the fear of having to count up to eleven or twelve, there was always a fear that the life he was living wasn’t real; that he would soon wake-up to find himself living in the miserable loft alone and single, there would be no children demanding him to make French-toast or pancakes, Stiles would be gone because Derek hadn’t been brave enough. Derek Hale feared every time when he started counting the slender fingers of his mate, that he would find the life he was living to be nothing more than a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone’s done this, and now I’ve been made to do one as well. But if you haven’t got the idea yet, I have been asked to write a Derek and Stiles fic that is inspired by the whole Derek talking to Stiles and finding out none of its real. It’s pretty much a dreadful fic because I had only 15minutes to write something that I really had no inspiration.

 

`Why do you do that? ´ the question broke the peace and quiet that had finally settled down over the house during the day the house was loud and full of life and laughter, it startled Derek out of his counting and he gazed up at his husband of five-years who had been reading through yet another book on witchcraft. Stiles was looking at him questioningly while removing his glasses and settling them down on the book he had closed without Derek even noticing it.

 

`This thing you do with my fingers, you’ve done it for what feels like forever.´  Stiles voice is soft and low, his heartbeat steady and calm, which is nothing new considering their kids needed to get a goodnights sleep because tomorrow was yet another school day full of learning and any sudden loud noises might disturb their sleep, `You did it when we saved you from Kate,´ Derek stops the movement of his fingers he stops the counting of the long slender fingers of the man he loves more than his words could ever describe.

 

At the mention of the woman who had burned-down Derek’s life and family, the woman Derek had once loved but the love had been a fool’s love and it could never be compared to the love he shared with Stiles. Kate had tortured and tormented Derek more than once, and that was why they barely mentioned Kate because she was something ugly and disgusting which had no place in the life he and Stiles had forged together. 

 

He hadn’t believed it to be real at the time when Stiles had stormed the hell-hole Kate had trapped Derek in, he couldn’t accept it to be real because he had dreamt of Stiles coming to his rescue so many times only to be awakened by agony; to wake and find yourself still trapped in Hell was too much to breathe hope into an already broken soul and so the moment Derek was free from his chains the first-thing Derek had done was to grab Stiles’ hands and count the fingers although to Stiles it had probably appeared then as an act of concern because Stiles hands were covered in Kate’s blood.

 

Kate had taken Stiles, she had held to her promise of bringing Stiles to the little circle of hell she had created for Derek; and if Stiles wasn’t the wonderful young man he had been then perhaps Kate would have succeeded in finding the greatest way of torturing Derek.

 

`You did it when I finally grew some balls and kissed you.´ there was a tiny smile pulling at Stiles lips at the memory of the first-time they shared a kiss, the kiss had caught Derek by surprise but it hadn’t stopped Derek from kissing Stiles back and fiddling through the assortment of fingers that were part of the eighteen-year old boy he was kissing, he had to be sure Stiles was really there and that the kissing and the touching wasn’t just a creation of his messed-up mind. Derek had dreamt about kissing Stiles for years, and when it finally happened he needed to be sure.

 

`You even did it while we, oh God this sounds so cheesy, made love for the first-time,´ Derek loved the bright blush that rose to cover the fine cheeks of his beautiful mate it spread down Stiles long slender neck. Derek couldn’t deny it, he had indeed started counting Stiles beautiful fingers while fucking into the willing body beneath him, he’d just needed to be sure then as he did now that everything was real; that Stiles was there and what he was feeling was not just a very vivid dream.

 

There are five fingers on Stiles left hand, and Derek allows himself a few extra minutes to play with the simple proof of their union, he is thankful over the fact that there are five fingers on Stiles left hand. 

 

`You did it when I walked into the loft, broken and bloodied but very much...´ Derek freezes at the words, the memory they bring back to him are far too painful to endure once more.

 

`Alive.´ Derek breathes out, voice trembling as he remembers how shocked he was to see the twenty-year old stumbling into the loft at two am, alive and breathing, they had all thought that Stiles was dead that the hunters had killed the human boy; they had burned down the Stilinski house with a young man who had resembled so much like the boy Derek had fallen in love with that no one questioned whether or not it was Stiles Stilinski.

 

`Alive.´ Stiles says with a short nod, bending down to kiss Derek on the top of his head while Derek reaches out for the right hand of his love. Derek feels his fingers move over Stiles. He needs to be sure that he hasn’t lost Stiles, that he isn’t chained up in some pit with Kate Argent tormenting him with promises of bring Stiles down there so she could play with him just like she was playing with him; so she could use Stiles like a personal pet, a toy, a thing to break.

 

`You did it on the first night we slept together in that little house we lived in before you finally decided to rebuild this place,´ Derek had thought Stiles had been asleep then, but apparently Stiles had been wide awake.

 

`You did it over and over again after I survived saving our babies.´ a whimper escaped Derek at that memory; the children, the one and three year old werewolf kids hadn’t been theirs at the time they had just been a pair of little orphaned cubs in the hands of hunters which were more than ready to kill the little ones; Stiles took five bullets for the little ones which now belonged to Derek and Stiles.  

 

Derek could still remember the horrible sensation of feeling the love of his life bleeding-out in his arms, he remembers waiting for hours not knowing if his mate with whom he had been living with for the past two years and with whom he had been engaged with for nearly a year would live or die. Derek has no trouble remembering the thick fear that was born within him at the thought of losing his mate, he could still feel the dread he felt while waiting by the bedside of his unconscious mate who had used his own very human body to shelter two children that were not part of their pack.  Derek remembers the way all the weight of the world vanished off of his shoulders, how the lump in his throat vanished and the sickness in his stomach disappeared with just one look from his mate he remembers how he broke down in joyous tears when Stiles had croaked out, `Hi.´ and then nearly had a fit when Stiles asked if the little cubs were alright.  

 

`You did it on our wedding day,´ Stiles smiled as he began to play with the golden ring that held to prof of their commitment, it had been the happiest day in Derek’s life; Stiles had walked down the so-called red-carpet with little Ryan and his sister Tiana both of the cubs holding Stiles hand while he limped towards Derek. Even years later Stiles still walked with a limp because of the nerve-damage two of the bullets had caused him.

 

`You did it on the day we finally and officially became daddies to our little pups.´

 

Derek still feared every morning before he opened his eyes that he would find himself back in his loft alone, no Stiles and no kids; he feared he would be alone again every morning, it was only seeing Stiles that calmed the rising panic in his chest and the dread vanished once Derek finished counting the pale fingers that could either prove everything to be real or crash Derek’s spirit by proving it was all just a dream.  

 

`Want to tell me why you keep counting my fingers Derek? ´ Stiles asked on Derek’s lips before settling in next to the man Stiles had agreed to spend his life with.  

 

`I need to know you’re real.´ Derek whispers, as he reaches ten and there are no elevens or twelves and the tension leaves Derek.

 

`And am I? ´ Stiles asks voice soft and strangely seductive.

 

`Very.´ the werewolf answered as he kissed the one person who had given him more than he could ever have asked for; he had a family who loved him, a mate who seemed to sense evil and danger before anyone else could, he had four children each one adopted but loved none the less; Derek would kill anyone who might be foolish enough to try and take his children away from him and his mate.

 

`Good, ´ Stiles smiles against Derek’s lips, `I’d hate to wake-up alone.´

 


End file.
